Sekirei Manga prelude chapter 1
The initial prelude chapter of Sekirei by Sakurako Gokurakuin, serialized in the seinen manga magazine Young Gangan published by Square Enix. Plot This chapter is the actual start of the series even though it is not considered chapter 1 of the series. This chapter first introduces us to Sahashi Minato and we see that he is a second time Ronin. We also meet Musubi, who unintentionally drags Minato into the Sekirei Plan when she fights Hikari and Hibiki. Also we meet Homura for the first time when he secretly intervenes to protect Musubi. Summary The chapter starts with a dramatic speech (from a man who we will later learn is MBI President Minaka Hiroto) mentioning the 108 Sekirei and the beginning of a new era of love. Afterwards the main protagonist Minato is introduced, calling his mom and informing her that he failed the entrance exams for university a second time. He then takes the subway home, lost in thought. Upon exiting the train, a mysterious girl falls on top of him; but surprisingly she thinks he has caught her. Minato is confused when two other girls (Hibiki and Hikari) begin attacking with lightning strikes. The girl states she isn't willing to fight yet, grabs Minato and runs away. A masked man then intercepts the two lightning-wielders and states that he thinks she wanted to say that she couldn't put up a fight without being winged; the lightning girls retreat when the masked man (who they recognize as Homura) manifests flames. At a safe place, the girl apologizes for getting Minato involved; but she can't explain why she grabbed him on the escape. She introduces herself to him as Musubi. Minato is still confused and doesn't understand the situation he is in at all, when suddenly Musubi collapses. It turns out to be just weakness caused by hunger; they return to Minato's apartment, picking up hamburgers along the way. Moved by Minato's kindness of treating her to hamburgers despite not knowing her, Musubi says it would be nice if her Ashikabi could be someone like Minato. As soon as she thinks about that, her body starts to react; she kisses him and thus is winged. Musubi is happy she found her Ashikabi; Minato still doesn't understand a thing; and at that moment they are interrupted by a phone call. On the line is a man unknown to Minato, who congratulates him that he is now the partner of a Sekirei. Minato, irritated, begins to hang up; but the man insists on talking further, wondering why Minato doesn't know him and suggesting he should read the newspaper from time to time. Surprisingly Musubi recognizes him, and she tells Minato he is the CEO of MBI. The man also knows that Minato has failed the university entrance exam twice, which (along with knowing his cell phone number) startles Minato completely. He then explains that Minato now participates in a game named Sekirei Plan. When he starts to talk about the details of the plan, Minato again moves to hang up; but Minaka manages to hold him on the line by telling him that he has to keep it a secret, otherwise MBI will retaliate with all their force. Minato is frightened by this threat; Musubi eases his fear by promising him that she will fight hard, she will not die and she will ascend with him. Minato finds himself believing in Musubi. Characters Introduced * Sahashi Minato * Musubi * Minaka Hiroto * Homura * Hikari * Hibiki Chapter Navigation Category:Manga chapters